Lista de personajes terciarios
Está es una lista de personajes terciarios, sin participación y sin nombre que existen en el universo Dragon Ball. Tenga en cuenta que esta lista sólo se constituye de personajes que son terciarios o tienen poca apariciones. Para una lista completa de personajes primarios y secundarios, por favor vea la lista de personajes en Dragon Ball. Actores en la Recreación de los Juegos de Cell thumb|250px|La mayoría de los actores de la película, con sus nombres en los créditos Son 10 los actores vistos en la película Recreación de los Juegos de Cell, la cual fue reproducida en la edición 25ª del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. Los 8 actores que hicieron de los Guerreros Z son Y. Ebisawa, T. Kanno, Y. Inoue, M. Tominaga, T. Ianifuji, M. Fukushi, K. Isiwata y T. Ashida pero los créditos no especifican que actor era cada personaje, con la excepción de dos personajes, que fueron M. Hashimoto como Mr. Satan y K. Fujicka como Cell. Los papeles no especificados son los de Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks del Futuro, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han. K. Fujicka thumb|left|150px|K. Fujicka K. Fujicka fue el actor que hizo de Cell en la Recreación de los Juegos de Cell. Es derrotado por Mr. Satán (quien es interpretado por M. Hashimoto). Se desconoce su nombre y no se ve su cara, pero se puede ver que su pelo es de color rojizo. Cuando está vestido como Cell, el actor es llamado “'Cel, the Puppet'” (Cell, la marioneta) en el juego de cartas Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. M. Hashimoto 150px|thumb|M. Hashimoto M. Hashimoto es el actor que protagonizó la Recreación de los Juegos de Cell, interpretó a Mr. Satán. Él lucha contra Cell (el cual fue interpretado por K. Fujicka), ganando la batalla. Se desconoce su nombre y su apariencia ya que la máscara cubre todo su rostro. Cuando Mr. Satán lo ve dice que la máscara de M. Hashimoto tiene la expresión equivocada, sin mencionar que estaba muy avergonzado. En El super guerrero Son Goku, M. Hashimoto es el nombre de un periodista que trabaja para NBS News. Pandillero Arcade thumb|left|Pandillero Arcade El Pandillero Arcade es un joven delincuente que busca problemas en una sala de juegos, según él, es su territorio. Aparece cuando Goten intenta evacuar durante la destrucción de la Tierra en manos de las Esferas del Dragón de las Estrellas Negras. Al ver que Goten está en su territorio lo trata de golpear, pero llega Vegeta derrota a él y a su banda con un simple golpe. Posee un ligero parecido a Kazuma Kuwabara de las series YuYu Hakusho, incluso el doblaje es de la misma persona. Residentes de la Aldea Aru Alexi thumb|150px|Alexi Alexi (Hejji, Hedge "Ange" ) es una de las chicas que Oolong secuestro de la Aldea Aru. Parece que ha pasado todo su tiempo haciendo ejercicio y llama a Oolong "Snuckums". Aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball: Origins, donde se la ve en el mismo papel. Ella también aparece en el nivel bonus 2-6, donde se aleja de la Aldea Aru con la esperanza de vivir en la ciudad, una vida fácil pero en vez de eso se pierde en el bosque. Entonces Goku y Bulma tienen que encontrarla y regresarla a la aldea. Luego de que regresa, dice que aprendio la lección y que no es tan malo vivir en la Aldea Aru. Se la conoce por el nombre "Villager D" en este videojuego. Padre de Alexi thumb|left|150px|Padre de Alexi Padre de Alexi (Padre de Hedge) es un granjero de la Aldea Aru y el padre de Alexi. Cuando se reúne con Alexi luego de la derrota de Oolong, él se sorprende al saber que ella estaba viviendo en el lujo todo ese tiempo. Hace su primer aparición en el videojuego Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo como el primer aldeano que Goku y Bulma conocen en la Aldea Aru y también aparece en Dragon Ball (WonderSwan Color). Curiosidades *Tiene un ligero parecido con Senbei Norimaki. Johnny thumb|150px|Johnny Johnny es un pequeño niño que viven en la Aldea Aru. En la batalla entre Goku contra Oolong, mientras Oolong estaba transformado en un robot, Johnny le dispara con una honda en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Oolong, que le hace enojarse. Su mamá lo agarra y se aleja corriendo mientras dice "Johnny, ¿quieres que te maten?" Johnny puede haber sido una inspiración para Penny en La Leyenda de Shenlong, ya que ambos poseen una honda con la cual atacan a Oolong. En Dragon Ball: Origins se le conoce por el nombre "Villager I". Madre de Johnny thumb|left|150px|Madre de Johnny La madre de Johnny es la mamá de Johnny. Luego de que Johnny le pegara a Oolong con una resortera, ella salió y lo agarró para llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Se la conoce por el nombre "Villager H" en Dragon Ball: Origins. Little Flower thumb|150px|Little Flower Little Flower tambien conocida como la pequeña flor (Rî, "Lee"; o Becky en el Doblaje Ocean Group) es una de las chicas de la Aldea Aru que Oolong capturó y fue liberada después que Goku lo derrota. Se la conoce por el nombre "Villager F" en Dragon Ball: Origins. Padre de Little Flower thumb|left|150px|Padre de Little Flower Padre de Little Flower (o Padre de Becky en el Doblaje Ocean Group) es un nativo Americano que vive en Aldea Aru y es el padre de Little Flower. Se sorprende al enterarse que su hija estaba viviendo de lujo, todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada por Oolong. Él tiene un ligero parecido con el famoso jefe indio Sioux Toro Sentado. Sarah thumb|150px|Sarah Sarah (Hoggu, Hogg) es una de las chicas que Oolong secuestró de la Aldea Aru. Ella es vista sentada, bebiendo un trajo de lujo y vistiendo ropa de lujo nueva. Goku tiene la opción de llevársela al Maestro Roshi en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. También aparece en Dragon Ball: Origins, donde es llamada "Villager E". Madre de Sarah thumb|left|150px|Madre de Sarah Madre de Sarah es la mamá de Sarah. Aparentemente ella "rezó para que regrese su bebe". Se sorprende al enterarse que Sarah estuvo viviendo de lujo todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada por Oolong. Padre de Sarah thumb|100px|Padre de Sarah Padre de Sarah es un hombre que estaba en la multitud reunidos alrededor de la casa cuando llegaron Goku y Bulma. Se da a entender en el Doblaje FUNimation que es el padre de Sarah, ya que él le pide a Goku y Bulma que traigan a su hija de vuelta, con los padres de Alexi y Little Flower. Sin embargo, en ambas versiones la original japonesa y el Doblaje FUNimation, no menciona tener una hija desaparecida, en vez de eso pregunta si Goku tiene lo que se necesita para vencer a Oolong. En el nivel bonus 2-6 en Dragon Ball: Origins, este hombre pregunta a Goku|Goku] y Bulma si ellos pueden encontrar una chica de la aldea, que es Alexi, y volverla llevar a la aldea después que ella escapó queriendo vivir en la ciudad. Se le conoce por el nombre "Villager G" en este videojuego. Barry Kahn left|thumb|130px|Barry Kahn Barry Kahn es un joven guapo y celebridad extremadamente popular de la Tierra durante la Saga de Majin Buu. Se cree que Barry Kahn sea un actor, modelo o cantante. Aparece en la revista de una señorita que Boo Gordo conoce mientras asesina. Boo Gordo transforma su cara en la cara de esta "Super Estrella" para impresionar y hacer que la chica lo bese pero fracasa, aterrorizándola. Curiosidades *Aunque parezca extraño, Barry es muy similar al rediseño del General Blue en El Camino Hacia el Poder. *En Dragon Ball GT episodio "La destrucción de la dimensión de la oca", Boo Gordo transforma su cara en un estilo similar al de Barry Kahn una vez más cuando trata de evitar la detección. Billy Billy es un chico de Residuos de Espinaca. Su única aparición es el episodio de Dragon Ball Z titulado Aparece un mini Goku, su nombre es Gohan, donde se lo ve desde lejos cayendo del techo de una granja, cayendo sobre un pajar y se escucha decir a un granjero "Buena, Billy". Vaqueros de Brown Country thumb|150px|Chibi Chibi es el pequeño miembro barbudo de grupo del Hombre Alto. Él no tiene nombre en el Doblaje FUNimation. Su nombre más o menos significa "super-deformado" o "enano" en japones y posiblemente sea una referencia a su baja estatura. Hombre alto thumb|left|150px|Hombre alto Hombre alto (conocido como en la versión japonesa) es uno de los vaqueros vistos en el salón de Brown Country. Él es la única persona que no tiene miedo de escuchar el nombre de Launch. Cuando Launch aparece en su forma normal (todos solo la conocen en su forma mala), él le compra una bebida tratando de golpearla. Cuando ella estornuda y se transforma en su parte malvada, ella fácilmente lo vence dándole una paliza. No se sabe que le sucedió a sus seguidores. Curiosidades *El Hombre alto parece ser una parodia de la clase de héroes del viejo oeste. Tubs thumb|100px|Tubs Tubs ( en la versión japonesa) es uno de los vaqueros seguidores de Hombre Alto que aparecen a principio de La misteriosa niña Lunch. Él es visto hablándole en el salón al hombre alto, cuando Launch aparece y se transforma en su forma malvada, él es derrotado al igual que todos los demás. Chenshi thumb|left|150px|Chenshi Chenshi era un bebé que aparece cuando su aldea fue atacada por Oro y Plata. Oro y Plata tenían una cantimplora come hombres, que tragaba a alguien si no respondía cuando se le llamaba por su nombre, y ellos reunieron los aldeanos y gritó sus nombre. Sin embargo, no había manera que Chenshi con dos semanas de edad pudiese responder. Oro obligo a la madre de Chenshi a decirle su nombre para así poder llamarlo. Pero Goku aparece y derrota a Oro y Plata, gracias a esto, Chenshi se salvó. Su apariencia es exactamente igual que Turbo Norimaki. Familia de Chuu Lee thumb|150px|Madre de Chuu Lee Madre de Chuu Lee La Mamá de Chuu Lee es una señora sin nombre que vive en la Montaña Goro-Goro con su hija Chuu Lee y su mascota Pippi. Sólo aparece cuando le sirve un vaso de té a Goku y a su hija. Ella se asemeja a la doncella de la aldea de "Un monstruo violento llamado Inoch-ka-cho", así como también a Chi-Chi envejecida de la línea de tiempo de Trunks del futuro. Pippi thumb|left|150px|Chuu Lee y Pippi Pippi es un ave y es mascota de Chuu Lee que un día se le escapó, provocando que Chuu Lee espera que regrese. El ave es una hembra en la versión japonesa, pero es macho en el doblaje de Inglés y latinoamericano. Cletus y Otis thumb|Otis (izquierda) y Cletus (derecha) Cletus y Otis son dos humanos vistos en un camión durante la batalla de Vegeta contra Androide 18 en el episodio "Las habilidades de No. 18". Cletus es delgado y tiene pelo negro mientras que Otis es grande, calvo y tiene barba. Cletus se da cuenta que Vegeta y 18 están sobre el camión, pero Otis, quien conduce la camioneta, no le cree. Colm thumb|left|Colm Colm (ビッシュ, Bisshu) es el chico de pesca que engañó a Oceanus Shenron para que revelen los efectos negativos de su tornado trayendo pescado para los aldeanos. Después de que Oceanus Shenron fuera derrotado, él le promete a Pan enseñarle danza de su pueblo. Es dueño de una gaviota mascota llamado Gull (ガル). Pintor del Comandante Red thumb|El pintor Durante la Saga de la Patrulla Roja, el Comandante Red es retratado por una cabra antropomórfica. Para complacer a Red, el pintor lo retrata como una persona alta y fuerte, como el General Black. Curiosamente, en verdad cree que el General Black es el Comandante Red. Danny thumb|left|Danny Danny es un joven granjero y fue uno de los últimos, junto a su perro, en ser transportados al Nuevo Planeta Plant cuando la Tierra estaba a punto de explotar. Sus padres se ocuparon mucho de sus Animales que se olvidaron de él, pero justo aparece Piccolo para salvarlo. Piccolo lleva a Danny y a su perro con Goku, pero este no tenía suficiente energía para teletransportarlos a el Nuevo Planeta Plant, por suerte Piccolo le da parte de su energía y Goku logra llevárselos. Demetrious thumb|150px|Demetrious Demetrious fue un Kanassan en un breve momento en el especial El padre de Goku. Durante la guerra contra los Saiyajins, Demetrious logro hacerle una herida de sangre a un saiyajin (el cual era Panppukin Ōzaru). Luego fue a contarle a su general de su exito, pero Panppukin Ōzaru lo aplasta, matándolo. Ed thumb|left|150px|Ed manejando el helicóptero justo antes que Videl salte Ed es el piloto de un helicóptero que lleva a Videl hasta un edificio en llamas en el episodio "La primera cita de Gohan". Ed le dice a Videl que será muy peligroso entrar al edificio, pero Videl igual va. Videl casi muere, pero es rescatada por el Gran Saiyaman y luego juntos apagan el incendio. Ed es doblado por Christopher R. Sabat. Emi thumb|Emi Emi es uno de los niños de la colonia de niños huérfanos que viajan en una nave por toda la galaxia. Krilin, Bulma y Gohan los conocen en su viaje a Namekusei en el episodio "Unos extraterrestres muy amables". Ella es salvada por Gohan cuando se produce un incendio en la nave. Luego de que apaga el incendio y Krilin, Bulma y Gohan se fueron, Emi no se la vuelve a ver. Personajes ficticios Personajes que son ficticios dentro del Universe Dragon Ball. Bongo el Conejo thumb|left|Bongo Bongo es un gran conejo robot de color rosado, este aparece en la edición 28ª del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales cuando Pan, que estaba sobre los hombros de Goku, le da la mano, Bongo le dice que ella será su mejor amiga. *No se debe confundirse con Bongo, sirviente del Rey Gurumes. Chad y Loretta thumb|Chad y Loretta Chad y Loretta fueron dos personajes de la película romántica que Gohan y Angela vieron en el Teatro Satan City en su primer y única cita. En eso Angela estaba ofendida con Gohan por quedarse dormido, Loretta estuvo a punto de romper con Chad, por una supuesta carta que él escribió a otra persona llamada Katie que no es vista en la película. Marsha thumb|left|Marsha Marsha fue un personaje rubio de un TV Soap Opera, quien fue vista siendo abandonada por su novio en la televisión justo antes de la Transmisión de Cell al mundo sobre los Juegos de Cell. Rex y Natalie thumb|Rex y Natalie Rex y Natalie fueron dos personajes más en un show de televisión que estaba siendo visto por el Maestro Roshi y Maron en el episodio "La desición de Piccolo". El espectáculo concluyó con Rex rompiendo con Natalie, y luego alejarse de ella, mientras que Natalie le rogó que volviera. Fred thumb|left|Fred Fred fue un espectador en la 25ª edición del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales y es visto hablando con una persona antes de que Trunks luchara contra Mr. Satán en la batalla de exhibición. Fred le dice a su amigo que no dejaría que su hijo pelee contra Mr. Satán y si estuviera en la posición de Trunks se rendiría, ya que piensa que Mr. Satán es muy poderoso. Soldados de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio Exploradores de Zarbon Banan Banan (バナン) es un simple soldado más de Freezer, es un hombre alto, de piel color azul, pelo color amarillo y bastante musculoso, su significa banana, aparece en Namekusei junto a Chopsui. ;Biografía Cuando Bulma, Krillin y Gohan, Zarbon manda a Banan y a Chopsui a investigar. Cuando llegan se ríen por el poder de Gohan y Krillin. Pero seria derrotado por Krilin por solo un golpe. Sería uno de los muchos soldados de Freezer que saldría del infierno en la película ¡El renacer de la fusión! Goku y Vegeta, para ser devuelto con facilidad, al igual que los demás. Su poder es de 500, este poder es dicho por el mismo Zarbon. Chopsui Chopsui es un simple soldado más de Freezer, es , de piel color morado y encorvado, su significa proviene de la comida japonesa, aparece en Namekusei junto a Banan. ;Biografía Cuando Bulma, Krillin y Gohan, Zarbon manda a Banan y a Chopsui a investigar. Cuando llegan se ríen por el poder de Gohan y Krillin. Pero seria derrotado por Gohan por solo un golpe. Sería uno de los muchos soldados de Freezer que saldría del infierno en la película ¡El renacer de la fusión! Goku y Vegeta, para ser devuelto con facilidad, al igual que los demás. Su poder es de 1.500, este poder es dicho por el mismo Zarbon. ;Actores de voz *Japón: Daisuke Gōri (Banan), Hitoshi Bifu (Sūi) *Doblaje Ocean Group: Michael Dobson (Banan), Scott McNeil (Sūi) *Doblaje FUNimation: Merk Harbour (Banan), Troy Williams (Sūi) ;Galería Banan&Sui1.png|Banan y Sūi riéndose FriezaSoldierNV02.png Banan&Sui3.png|Banan y Sūi riéndose Banan&Sui4.png|Banan y Sūi están sorprendidos GohanBeatingUpSomebody.png|Gohan ataca a Sūi FriezaSoldierNV01.png Soldado Frog Este soldado tiene el color de piel rosado rojizo, y en la cara tiene un color púrpura. Se ve dándole a Freezer una esfera del dragón de namekusei, en el primer episodio que Freezer apareció por primera vez. Freezer se le dirige como "mi pequeño guerrero de cara de rana" en la Saga de Freezer en el Juego de cartas Collectible Card Game. Moriría cuando los guerreros namekianos intentan defender la aldea. ;Actores de voz *Japón: Hitoshi Bifu *Doblaje Ocean Group: Scott McNeil *Doblaje FUNimation: Mike McFarland ;Galería Frogface&ApplLaughBehinMoori.png|Frog-Face y alguien de la raza de Appule riéndose detrás de Moori FrogfaceDeath1.png|Frog-Face momentos antes de su muerte FrogfaceDeath2.png|Muerte de Frog-Face Orlen thumb|150px|Orlen en Planeta Namek es un personaje de la saga de freezer , que aparece en Dragon Ball Z. Su raza, es desconocida. ;Biografía Hace su única aparición en el capítulo 54 de dragon ball Z. donde muere en ese mismo. Aparece junto a el tirano Freezer y muchos soldados de menor rango como él donde es uno de los pocos supervivientes, aunque solo en el anime ya que en el manga este personaje no existe y es Appule quien se encarga de su misión. Freezer le manda a buscar aldeas namekianas junto a Zarbon. Este encuentra una aldea destruida pero que no había sido atacada por ellos, fue Vegeta y comete el grave error de matar a el único namekiano que quedaba vivo. Cuando regresó a la nave de Freezer para informarle, el tirano se enfurece mucho por su estupidez al haber matado a el único namekiano que había sobrevivido, muriendo de un simple ataque de Freezer. Es uno de los soldados ordinarios de Freezer, sin ninguna importancia al que no dudo matar. Su poder de pelea es de unas 1.000 unidades de ki. ;Técnicas y habilidades especiales *'Volar' – La habilidad de volar usando su Ki *'Onda de Ki' – El ataque más sencillo usando el Ki ;Videojuegos Orlen es un villano recurrente en Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Su poder es de 7.600 unidades, en el videojuego. ̣;Curiosidades *Su cabeza es muy parecida a la de Appule y Boysenberry, solo que sin las manchas. *Se piensa que es de la misma raza que Appule y Boysenberry pues son muy parecidos. *Su parecido a Appule tal ves se deba a que el en el manga no aparece y su papel es hecho por Appule, lo que llevaría a que su aparición en el anime es una sustitución de este, por ello el parecido. ;Actores de voz *Japón: Kazumi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z), Yūsuke Numata (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Doblaje Ocean Group: Paul Dobson *Doblaje FUNimation: Chris Cason ;Galería OrangeSoldierNamekNV.png|Orlen observa un Namekiano Soldado de Freezer 4 despúes de matar al Namek.png|Orden luego de matar a un Namekiano OrlenKilledByFriezaEp54.png|Orlen es asesinado Orlen Render.png|Orlen Los soldados que intentan formar parte de las Fuerza Especiales Ginyu thumb|left|De izquierda a derecha, estos son Goose, Strong, Strock y Oggers posando con el Capitán Ginyu (centro) Estos son los personajes que tratan de tener un puesto en las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, que solamente aparecen en el anime. Capitán Strong thumb|130px|Strong Es un soldado de Freezer que pertenece a la misma raza que Raspberry solo que su piel es mas oscura. El obtuvo el cargo de capitán y solo aparece en el anime, el es eliminado por Ginyu debido a que era un capitán al igual que Ginyu. Antes de ser eliminado, Ginyu grita "¡Solo hay un capitán en la fuerza Ginyu y soy yo!" Sus actores de voz son Yukimasa Kishino en la versión japonesa, Adam Henderson en el Doblaje Ocean y Justin Pate en el Doblaje FUNimation. Goose thumb|left|130px|Goose Goose es un soldado que trabaja para Freezer. Su cabeza es de color verde y su piel es pálida. El es asesinado por el capitán Ginyu porque Goose no tenia el suficiente estilo como para estar en las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y lo manda a los cielos en donde al final cae sin vida. Siempre le sirvió a su maestro (como dice el al señor o gran Freezer) pero Ginyu le quería a su escuadrón ya que muchos murieron. Debería ser fuerte ya que si Ginyu le quería sería por algo. Sus actores de voz fueron Kōzō Shioya en la versión japonesa, Ward Perry en el Doblaje Ocean y Sonny Strait en el Doblaje FUNimation. ;Curiosidades *Es de la misma raza que Frog Oggers thumb|130px|Oggers Oggers es un soldado de Freezer.Es un extraterrestre pequeño, de color naranja que solo aparece en el anime. Oggers es asesinado por Ginyu al ser golpeado fuertemente hacia el cielo. Sus actores de voz fueron: Kenji Utsumi en la versión japonesa, Paul Dobson en el doblaje Ocean Dub, y Sonny Strait en el doblaje de FUNimation. Strock thumb|left|130px|Strock Strock es de la misma raza que Blubanan y Banan. Él es un personaje de relleno. Ginyu lo asesina dándole un fuerte golpe que lo envía hacia el cielo. Su poder debe ser poco inferior al del Capitán Strong. Sus actores de voz fueron Kōji Totani en la versión japonesa, Michael Dobson en el Doblaje Ocean y Kyle Hebert en el Doblaje FUNimation. Comandante Sin nombre thumb|Comandante sin nombre El comandante de la raza de Cui, aparece muy brevemente siguiendo la pelea de Freezer Forma Final y Goku Super Saiyajin matando a uno de los suyos por hablar mal de Freezer '' Dragon Ball Z '' Episodio 97, "EP251" . ;Apariencia Tiene la piel de color morado, utiliza armadura de color negro y amarillo, lleva una capa y su scouter es de color verde. ;Poder Su rango es superior a cualquiera de los soldados normales, pero inferior a Zarbon y Dodoria ya que de lo contrario hubiese sido presentado como ellos. Se cree que debe tener un poder de entre 3.000 y 8.000 unidades. left|thumb|escapando de la explosión En la pelea de Goku y Freezer aparece brevemente donde mató a uno de sus soldados y de su misma especie por hablar mal del señor Freezer, ya que él había creído lo que Freezer había contado a sus hombres; que este a pesar de haber destruido sus planetas algún día reviviría a todos sus familiares. Durante la pelea que estaba siendo retransmitida desde el planeta, (uno de los de Freezer) finalmente acaba huyendo del panel de control por la energía liberada de los monitores, por culpa de Freezer y Goku en la cual mueren todos los soldados. Soldado Litt thumb|Soldado de Freezer parece pájaro En la saga de Garlic Jr. Vegeta cruelmente mata algunos de los hombres de Freezer en un lejano planeta en busca de Goku. Este soldado era el último soldado superviviente en el campo de batalla,de una especie de aves extraterrestres llamada Litt (aunque la especie es nombrada sólo en la versión japonesa). El soldado pregunta por qué Freezer ordenaría a Vegeta a hacer algo así a su carrera.Vegeta interroga a este soldado, con la esperanza de obtener algunas respuestas sobre el paradero de Goku. thumb|left|Vegeta interrogando al soldado El soldado, que nunca había oído hablar de Goku, dijo que no sabía nada. Vegeta, a continuación, pasó a explicar acerca de cómo Kakarotto fue quien mató a Freezer y Vegeta había traicionado a Freezer. Esto dejó al soldado en estado de shock y estaba enfadado con Vegeta, pensar que el Príncipe Saiyajin estaba mintiendo. Intentó disparar con su blaster. En veganza, Vegeta agarró y aplastó la pistola delante de su cara, antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para disparar y finalmente voló su cabeza con una onda de ki y ese fue el final de este soldado. ;Poder Su nivel de Ki pudo haber un poco menos del de un saibaiman con 1.200 unidades de pelea. Capitán de la Nave del Rey Cold thumb|El capitán en la nave El Capitán de la Nave del Rey Cold es uno de los soldados que estaba en la nave de King Cold y que en la Tierra sería derrotado por Trunks, aparecería en el episodio 272 ;Biografía Es el soldado que encontró a Freezer. Luego,se encarga de supervisar el viaje para ir a la Tierra. Luego aparece en la llegada de Freezer para matar a Goku, pero llega Trunks, entonces, este soldado se enoja y ataca junto con los demás soldados de Freezer. ;Poder Este soldado, no llega a los 1000 de nivel de ki, por lo tanto, es más débil que un Saibaman. ;Curiosidades *Este soldado es muy parecido a un humano, pero tiene un nivel de inteligencia menor al de los humanos. *A pesar de no ser muy fuerte tiene rango de capitán. ;Galería Bscap0742.jpg MeiPrimodeJeiceSoldadodeFreezer2.jpg Padres de Niños de Seguridad contra incendios thumb|left|150px|La madre thumb|150px|El padre Los padres de los niños de seguridad contra incendios son vistos en Cuerpo de Bomberos de Goku. Ellos solo son vistos en sus pijamas en una escena de la película. El niño le dice a su madre que debería asegurarse que el gas esta completamente cerrado y la hija le dice al padre que no debería fumar un cigarrillo en la cama. Hermanas del General White thumb|left|150px|Fotografía de las hermanas del General White Las hermanas del General White son dos mujeres jóvenes que son vistas en un fotografía que el Ninja Murasaki tira cuando está peleando contra Goku en la Torre Músculo. En la imagen aparecen en ropa interior mientras se estaban por poner su traje de ninja. Se suponía que tenían que estar vigilando al rededor de la Torre Músculo, pero probablemente el Ninja Murasaki las engañó para que, con su sigilo, pudiera sacar la fotografía. Una de ellas tiene el pelo largo, de color púrpura y se la puede ver que se está poniendo un traje azul, mientras la otra es rubia y se pone un traje rosa. El Ninja Murasaki también tiene una imagen de la chica rubia, posiblemente es la que le parece más atractiva, en la cual aparece posando sola con su traje de ninja rosa en su choza. Jimbo y Slimjim thumb|Jimbo (izquierda) y Slimjim (derecha) Jimbo y Slimjim son dos matones que son parte de la Banda Red Shark, que aparece durante la Saga de Majin Boo, más específicamente cuando aparece el Gran Saiyaman. ;Biografía Jimbo y Slimjin son dos matones que formaban parte de la Banda Red Shark de la saga Gran Saiyaman que tenían amenazado al Alcalde de Ciudad Satán para que su líder peleara con Mr. Satán a cambio, Rock, Jimbo y Slimjim fueron los dos primeros miembros de la banda vistos, cuando se encontraban en un joyride aterrorizando a los ciudadanos. Gohan se acercó a luchar contra ellos, pero cuando vio a Videl, él bajó la guardia, para que ella no supiera de su fuerza, y Jimbo de sorpresa le da un golpe en la cara. Entonces, Videl saltó y golpeó a Jimbo con facilidad, y los dos huyeron de nuevo. ;Galería POEU - Jimbo and Slimjim.PNG|Jimbo y Slimjim POEU - Mr. Satan w Slimjim.png|Slimjim, como se ve cuando Mr. Satan está pensando en las personas de la Tierra Guardaespaldas de Vodka Guardaespaldas (ウォッカの部下達 Whokka no Buka Tachi) son dos hombres que trabajan para Vodka , el gerente de Pamputt. ;Biografía Durante la 22 edición del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales, siguen a Goku en su coche, mientras que el niño se va a dar un pequeño resumen. A continuación al encontrarse con Goku, Vodka le dice que la lucha se ha trasladado. Él se ofrece llevar a Goku a la nueva arena. Launch es testigo de que Goku entró en el coche, por lo que los persigue. Ella derrota fácilmente a los guardaespaldas y le dice a Goku que debe apresurarse para llegar a la arena. Años más tarde, antes del inicio de los Juegos de Cell, Goku va a la Fortaleza de Vodka donde encuentra 2 Esferas del Dragón. Vodka y sus secuaces le tenían miedo al principio a Goku, por lo que deciden colocar un escudo de protección alrededor. Sin embargo, Goku lo rompe fácilmente con tan solo poner el dedo en ella. Tao Pai Pai, Vodka y los secuaces dejan la fortaleza. Luego de obtener las esferas, Goku se marcha en busca de las esferas restantes. ;Galería Guardaespaldas_de_Vodka.png Guardaespaldas de Vodka-conductor de Vodka.png Rey Wonton y la Reina Harumaki thumb|left|Reina Harumaki y Rey Wonton El Rey y la Reina aparecen cuando Goku los visita en el episodio 80. El rey dijo que tuvieran una batalla, iba a ser entre el Maestro Barbilla y Dragon Rising, pero se enferma. Después de que su hermano Sky Dragon detiene la pelea entre su hermano y Goku, el Maestro Chin decide darle una sesión de entrenamiento a Goku, pero una vez más, su enfermedad se apoderó de él. Mack thumb|Mack (derecha) y Tommy (izquierda) Mack es uno de los muchos novios de Maron, el cual aparece en la Isla del Maestro Roshi para recoger a Maron. Aparece en el episodio titulado "La decisión de Piccolo", donde él y muchos ex novios de Maron van a buscarla a la. Él y Toomie son los dos primeros novios de Maron en aparece, luego aparecería un docena aproximadamente de ex novios. Tommie thumb|left|150px Tommie es uno de los muchos novios de Maron. Él hace su primer y única aparición en las series durante el episodio 137 "La decisión de Piccolo. Esto es durante la Saga de los Androides y Cell. Él es un humano musculoso con pelo negro. Tommie aparece en la isla del Maestro Roshi mientras Maron está viendo una película de una historia de amor. Cuando la película está terminando, oyen un ruido de afuera de la Kame House, era Mack, seguido de Tommie. Ellos son los primeros ex novios de Maron en conocerse. Cuando el Maestro Roshi le pregunta a Maron por esos hombres, esta le contesta que estaba aburrida y llamó algunos de sus novios, luego agarro sus pertenencias y se fue con Tommie. Sirena thumb|left|Sirena La Sirena (Mermaid) aparece en el episodio catorce de Dragon Ball, titulado "¿El rival de Gokū? ¡Aparece!". El Maestro Roshi le pide a Goku que encuentre y traiga una chica bonita, y si lo hace, lo entrenará. Goku la llevó a ella a la isla en la Nube Voladora, donde Roshi procedió a golpear en ella, aunque él estaba desanimado por la cola en un principio. Ella entonces le dio un puñetazo y saltó de vuelta al océano. Su viaje en la Nube Voladora cuando el maestro Roshi la conoció implica que era pura de corazón. La sirena aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Miss Hamilton thumb|Miss Hamilton La Miss Hamilton es la profesora de inglés de la clase de Gohan y Videl. Ella aparece el manga de Dragon Ball, en Dragon Ball Z, y en la película El ataque del dragón. ;Actores de voz *Doblaje FUNimation: Stephanie Nadolny Mr. Henderson Mr. Henderson es un hombre de negocios que tenia un juego de golf programado con Trunks en Dragon Ball GT. Familia de Nam Padre de Nam thumb|left|150px|Nam con su padre El Padre de Nam es un anciano''Dragon Ball'' episodio 29 que tiene tres hijos: Nam, Ami y Dabu. El vive, junto a su familia, en una aldea Ami Ami es el hermano de Dabu y el hermano menor del guerrero Nam. Este vive en la aldea donde vive Nam. Dabu thumb|left|150px|Dabu Dabu es el hermano de Ami y el hermano menor del guerrero Nam. Dabu aparece como un niño fuertemente hambrientas y no tiene casi ningún cuerpo masa. Se presume que después Maestro Roshi había patrocinado aldea de Nam, dándoles comida, Dabu se vuelve un chico normal y sano. Reporteros de noticias Barry Walters thumb|150px|Barry Walters Barry Walters es un periodista que recibe una transmisión en vivo en una de las ciudades profanadas por Cell Imperfecto durante sus absorción de brotes. Aquí, Walters sugiere diversas maneras que los espectadores pueden evitar ser absorbido, como Cell sigue en libertad. Beverly Jones thumb|left|Beverly Jones Beverly Jones era un periodista que estaba informando sobre la destrucción de Cell Imperfecto. Ella dijo que Cell estaba atacando la ciudad del Sur, al oír esto le dio una idea a los Guerreros Z de tenderle una emboscada en la ciudad de Sur. Ella tiene el mismo corte de pelo como la mujer Saiyajin Fasha la compañera del padre de Goku (Bardock) . John Johnson thumb|150px|John Johnson John Johnson es un periodista y apareció durante el tiempo en el que cell estaba absorbiendo a las personas. EL apareció en el Episodio "Nuestro héroe se despierta". Después el periodista Barry Walters se hizo con su informe, volvió a John Johnson (aunque él dijo que se iba de nuevo a alguien llamado Roy). John le dijo a todos que se mantuvieran a salvo y preparados . Cell, que acababa de absorber un hombre armado y estaba viendo el informe en el momento, respondió pateando la TV, haciendo añicos a su pantalla. Nick Hornby thumb|left|150px|Nick Hornby Nick Hornby es un presentador de noticias que se entrevistó con el Gran Saiyaman. EL DIJO Trabajar en el Canal 10 Lionel thumb|Lionel Lionel (algunas veces llamado "Nigel") es un camarógrafo que trabaja para ZTV. Él trabaja con Jimmy Firecracker en el programa de TV KBC News, y juntos graban los Cell Games, aunque pierden la grabación. Después de los Cell Games, Lionel y Jimmy Firecracker son vistos en el desfile de victoria de Mr. Satan. Lionel hace una aparición cameo en los videojuegos Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 y Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden en el escenario de la Arena de los Juegos de Cell. Tony Tony es un camarógrafo que trabaja para ZTV. Él estaba cubriendo X.S. Torneo Mundial Intergalactico , el torneo mundial presentado en la película Los guerreros de plata, pero fue noqueado por uno de los Combatientes Intergalacticos (combatientes de Bojack disfrazado). Conductor del camión Paperclip thumb|left En el episodio 88, Vegeta amenaza a el Androide Número 18, la cual está a varios metros alejada en la carretera. Mientras están por luchar, un camión aparece, el conductor le dice que se aparten del camino, ya que el camión los aplastaría. Pero Vegeta le lanza el Ataque Big Bang a el Androide Número 18, esta la esquiva y el ataque golpea el camión. Él tiene un parecido con el Androide 13, y el logotipo en la puerta del pasajero de su camioneta se parece mucho a la insignia de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Debido a la naturaleza de su muerte a manos de Vegeta, él nunca quiso volver a la vida en la serie original. En Dragón Ball Z Kai, el conductor no muere y queda reclamando por su camión. Es posibles que él se bajara del camión antes que el ataque de Vegeta lo destruya. thumb|El conductor en Satan City En un episodio de la saga de Majin Boo, un camión muy parecido choca con el Gran Saiyaman en Satan City. Tanto este controlador y el controlador clip lleva puesto un sombrero que dice "98CIAL". Patrulla 15 thumb|left|Patrol 15 La Patrulla 15 son dos soldados de la armada del Rey Furry que aparecen en "La aparición de KamiSama". Ellos descubren un cadáver, que fue asesinado por un Oso, luego ven a Piccolo, piensan que es un niño inocente y le dice que se vaya de allí ya que puede haber cazadores, [Piccolo usa sus poderes, dañando las armas de los soldados, ahuyentando a ambos oficiales. Padres de Penny Los padres de Penny aparecen en la película La Leyenda de Shenlong. Padre de Penny thumb|Padre de Penny Padre de Penny es un residente de la Tierra de Gurumes y aparentemente es un peleador fuerte. Rescato a Penny de uno de los soldados del Rey Gurumes pero a causa de ello fue golpeado por Bongo. ;Actores de voz *Japón: Shōzō Iizuka *Doblaje Ocean Group: Michael Donovan ;Curiosidades *El padre de Tai, un personaje que aparece durante la Saga de Piccolo Daimaoh, se parece al padre de Penny. Pero el padre de Tai es doblado por Naoki Tatsuta. Madre de Penny thumb|left|150px|Madre de Penny Madre de Penny es una residente de la Tierra de Gurumes. Estaba observando como el reino fue arrasado mientras los soldados buscaban los Rubíes de Sangre. Ella gritó cuando Penny ataca a uno de los soldados del Rey Gurumes. Cuando el Padre de Penny es golpeado por Bongo luego de que salve a su hija, ella corre hacia su marido golpeado. Ella es idéntica a la Madre de Suno ;Actores de voz *Japón: Reiko Suzuki *Doblaje Ocean Group: Kathy Morse Pinfu thumb|150px Pinfu (ピンフ) es un niño que se muda constantemente por su padres debido a los ataques al pueblo por el InoShikaCho, un gigante jabalí. Pinfu aparece en el episodio "Un monstruo violento llamado Inoch-ka-cho" thumb|left|150px|Pinfu with its parents thumb|Pinfu en el Daizenshuu Luego que su aldea fuera atacada, decidieron irse de ella. Mientras iban a otra aldea, su tractor tuvo problemas en los frenos y perdieron el control del mismo. Ellos fueron Goku, pero por desgracia su pertenencias, que estaban en su tractor, se perdieron. Sin embargo, el pueblo al cual se mudaron también fue atacado por el InoShikaCho y no tuvieron más remedio que mudarse otra vez. Poperu thumb|left|150px|Poperu Poperu (ポペル), también conocido como Popell o Pablo, es el chico que tiene una cita con Pan en Dragon Ball GT. Pan piensa que es lindo, amable y propio de una dama. Escapa luego de ver a Pan pelear contra los ladrones de banco. ;Actores de voz *Japón: Hiroshi Kamiya Padres de la Princesa Misa thumb|150px|Padre de Misa, el rey El Rey Kress (クレス王) y la Reina Kress (クレス王妃) son los gobernantes de la Aldea Demonio. Cuando su hija es secuestrada por Shula, el Rey manda a Goku a rescatarla. thumb|left|150px|Madre de Misa, la reina Después que Goku rescate a su hija y se la devuelva, el aparece con su esposa. El Rey parecía de ma humor cuando Goku aparece por primera vez en su palacio, pero luego que recate a su hija se le ve muy contento. El rey sabe de la existencia del Maestro Roshi. Asistentes de la Princesa Serpiente thumb|Asistentes de la Princesa Serpiente Las sirvientes de la Princesa Serpiente están siempre a su lado. En el Doblaje FUNimation, una se llama Nina (su nombre es mencionado por la princesa Serpiente). Igualmente, en el viejo Doblaje Ocean Group, a una la llama "Keely." En una escena, la cual fue eliminada, se revela que a una de las dos le gusta jugar a la ruleta rusa con una magnun, ella perdería al primer disparo. Aparecen en los videojuegos de Nintendo DS Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu y Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. También en Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, aquellas llamadas Siervas de la Princesa son rubias y llevan vestido verde mientras que las llamadas Guardias de la Princesa tiene el pelo negro y llevan vestidos purpuras. Soldados de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja Secuaces del General Silver thumb|left|Colonel Silver's two henchmen Silver's henchmen (RR軍兵士, RR-gun heishi) son un humano y un lobo antropomórfico que trabajan para Coronel Silver . Ellos son los únicos soldados bajo el mando del Coronel Silver que aparecen en el manga de Dragon Ball. thumb|Silver's henchmen en el manga Mientras estaban durmiendo en lugar de buscar la Bola de dragon, Coronel Silver groseramente los despierta con su pistola. Ellos hablan de lo inútil que la búsqueda es cuando Goku '''llega y encuentra la '''Bola de dragon en menos de un minuto. Tratan de robarsela, pero Goku fácilmente los derrota. Silver's henchmen are featured in a boss fight in the videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Ellos son vistos en una cinemática en Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. The human soldier also has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, while the anthropomorphic wolf is used as a model for regular soldiers in the game. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, this duo is replaced by a soldier wearing a Red Ribbon Army uniform and a Leopard Man. White's scouts thumb|left|200px|White's scouts White's scouts son un humano y un perro antropomorfo que trabajan para el general Blanco. El ser humano está en el puesto un sargento, mientras que el perro es un soldado raso. Out of White's regular soldiers, ellos son los dos únicos en tener un papel importante en el anime Dragon Ball. thumb|The sergeant Se los introdujo por primera vez cuando reportan un accidente de avión . Recibieron órdenes que investiguen el accidente, según el informe que recibió del Cuartel General del Ejército Rojo de la cinta de Goku iva a bordo del avión. The sergeant responds that all they found were remnants of the robot that was piloting the plane. The soldier, sin embargo, manages to find a trail (resulting from Suno dragging an unconscious Goku), and the two follow it via a tank. When White calls them for progress reports, the sergeant responds that the trail is too hard to see due to a blizzard; White simply barks at him to not waste any time, under the pretense that the boy was not far. thumb|left|The dog soldier The sergeant then orders his platoon to fan out and search for Goku, while he and his underling continue to follow the trail. It eventually ends at the edge of a cliff, so they decide to turn back. Suddenly, the sergeant discovers a small number of dome-shaped houses (Jingle Village) below the cliff, one of which he assumes that Goku is in hiding. One by one, they search the houses, leaving inhabitants terrified and their furniture destroyed by gunfire. When they finally reach Suno's home, they discover Goku in the bathroom and open fire; but to their horror, they find that their guns had very little effect on the child. Goku misidentifies the sergeant as Suno's father, but Suno explains that they are Red Ribbon soldiers. Before the soldiers can fire a second round, they are knocked out by Goku's swift attacks. The sergeant is never seen again after this. During Goku's fight with Ninja Murasaki, the dog soldier is seen again at Muscle Tower (having recovered from his wounds), serving the imprisoned Jingle Village Chief his supper in his jail cell. When the chief asks the soldier about the battle's ruckus, the soldier answers that Goku was coming to rescue him but warns him not to get his hopes up, as he assumes the boy was already dead anyway. Enraged that the army would go so far as to kill a child, the chief grabs the soldier, yelling at him what he do if he had a son in the same situation; the soldier pushes him away and responds that he would not have his own son wandering around the tower in the first place before leaving the jail cell. Afterwards, the soldier is never seen again. In the GBA game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, the Red Ribbon soldier enemies look like the dog soldier. They are unlockable as playable personajes in certain modes. Both appear in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 as regular enemies in chapter 2. ;Galería WhiteScouts1.png WhiteScouts2.png WhiteScouts3.png WhiteScouts4.png WhiteScouts5.png WhiteScouts6.png WhiteScouts7.png WhiteScouts8.png WhiteScouts9.png WhiteScouts10.png WhiteScouts11.png WhiteScouts12.png White's Binoculars Soldier thumb|The binoculars soldier Los binoculars soldier es un soldado al azar que trabaja para el general Blanco. Es muy probable que el suboficial de la escuadra que patrullaba la zona, donde los soldados obligaron a los ciudadanos de cascabeleo Village a cavar a través de la nieve por una de las bolas de dragón, supuestamente cerca de ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de Goku corriendo hacia el sitio de excavación, alertó un tanque para perseguirlo. En el Episodio "Un Bind Real", un soldado similar a éste fue visto espiar a Yamcha y los otros mientras estaban volando hacia el HQ del Listón Rojo. Tank Soldiers thumb|left|Tank Soldiers Los Tank Soldiers fueron tres de las tropas del general Blanco que conducían un solo tanque. Fueron enviados por el soldado de los binoculares que descubrió Goku estaba cerca de su zona de excavación. Después el muchacho esquivó el fuego de cañón, el líder del trío salió del tanque y le gritó a él, exigiendo saber dónde iba. Goku respondió que estaba en camino a Muscle Tower; este divertía a los soldados, ya que se burlaban de su negocio allí y le sugirieron que dar marcha atrás. Cuando el chico les preguntó si eran soldados cinta roja (a la que el líder respondió que sí), les ordenó que luchar contra él. Lo hicieron a través de los disparos, pero Goku logró evadir las balas viajando bajo la nieve, intimidando a los soldados confusas. Después de un breve momento de su escondite, Goku finalmente falló pero logro, sorprenderlos, y derrotó al trío pistolero. Muscle Tower Guards thumb|Muscle Tower Guards The Muscle Tower Guards were a small group of General White's soldiers patrolling the vicinity around Muscle Tower. Among these soldiers is an anthropomorphic bear, who is most likely the NCO of the group. When they saw Goku rushing towards the tower, the NCO alerted his superior, who ordered them to immediately open fire. Goku, sin embargo, shielded himself from the soldiers' bullets and knocked them all out simultaneously using his Báculo sagrado. 2nd Floor Guards thumb|left|2nd Floor Guards The 2nd Floor Guards were four of General White's soldiers Goku encountered on the second floor of Muscle Tower. Two of the soldiers fought via kicking and boxing, while the other two wielded a gun and a knife. They were at first seen lounging about (possibly bored), waiting for their intruder. They were quick to react as they heard the outside door open but were surprised to find that the trespasser was a mere child (Goku). Amused, the troops "scolded" Goku for startling them and, with granted permission from General White, prepared to kill him. Intent on sharing the killing of the boy among his comrades, the leader of the group (the kicking soldier) slowly reared in on Goku to strike first but missed, and Goku kicked back, sending the soldier flying into the wall, the impact knocking him out. Angered, the knife-wielder and the boxer both lunged at the boy but were easily defeated as well. The gun-toter then attempted to sneak on Goku and shoot him, but Goku dodged too quickly, and the soldier found himself firing at an illusion. Confused about his enemy's whereabouts, he panicked, and Goku tapped his shoulder from behind (much to the soldier's shock) and sent him flying into a nearby table with a powerful punch, knocking him out too, much to the intrigue of White and Murasaki. ;Galería MT1stStageSld3.png MT1stStageSld4.png MT1stStageSld5.png MT1stStageSld6.png Maze Soldiers The Maze Soldiers were the last group of General White's men (5 soldiers, to be exact) who were sent to the 4 1/2 floor to kill Goku. Android 8, putting his ear to the floor, sensed their approaching footsteps, causing Goku to be on the offensive. When they arrived, Eighter reluctantly tripped one of them (who just happened to be running while on the search), sending the soldier flying into a wall, knocking him out cold; Goku easily defeated the other four by pushing two of the soldiers into another one, sending all three flying to the wall to knock them out, and landing a powerful punch to the last soldier. The soldiers who were piled together can be seen under Colonel Silver's command: Two were chasing the monkeys that were in possession of one of the Dragon Balls; the third (a bearded soldier) was destroying a forest with a flamethrower. Scout 0-1 thumb|left|Scout 0-1 Scout 0-1 es un soldado de la Red Ribbon Army. El vio a Goku, Krillin y Bulma irse de Kame House para buscar las Dragon Ball en un submarine. He told General Blue that his base was Kame House and they only people there are an old man, a turtle y una mujer who were all unarmed. He has a slight resemblance to Senbei Norimaki from the Dr. Slump series. Soldier 23 thumb|Soldier 23 Soldier 23 was one of the last soldiers of General Blue's sector. He was sleeping back at General Blue's Camp during the time Goku, Krillin, Bulma and Mousey escaped the Pirate Cave. When he woke up, he overheard Goku's conversation about he defeated General Blue, to which the soldier panicked and hid in a shelf while they investigated the base. When they left General Blue returned and, after being informed by the soldier that the three had been in the base and that he had been sleeping on the job and had hid from them instead of trying to stop them, killed him using a gun (mentioning to the dying soldier "now you can sleep all you want"). Violet's Henchmen thumb|left|Violet's wolf soldier Violet's henchmen 'son dos humanos y un anthropomorphic wolf que trabajan para Colonel Violet. They are the only Red Ribbon soldiers under her command y solo aparecen en el anime ''Dragon Ball. Violet and the trio first appeared on a boat, searching for one of the Dragon Balls in a swamp. While the wolf soldier was fanning his relaxing superior, the human soldiers (following the radar confiscated from Goku) discovered the Dragon Ball at the swamp's bottom and quickly alerted her of the discovery. As they prepared to leave, a giant alligator impeded their path; one of the human soldiers attempted to subdue it with a gatling gun. Violet understood that it was merely hungry and pushed the human soldiers off the boat as meal offerings to distract the alligator so that she and her last goon could escape. The two soldiers begged their commanding officer to let them back on, but their pleas fell on deaf ears, and the behemoth reptile instantly devoured them, much to the horror of the wolf soldier. thumb|One of Violet's two human henchmen When they finally reached land, Violet and the wolf soldier attempted to return to Red Ribbon HQ via an airplane that was parked nearby. Their efforts, sin embargo, were delayed by hostile natives throwing spears, and the soldier realized that he and his leader were on their turf. Making haste, he tried to start the plane's engine but failed to do so in time when he was stabbed by one of the flying spears, killing him. Violet then took control of the plane herself and flew back to HQ safely with the Dragon Ball in her possession. Despite losing her men, she managed to successfully complete her mission. ;Galería VioletHenchmen1&2.png|Violet's two human henchmen VioletHenchman2OnRiver.png|One of Violet's two human henchmen VioletHenchman2.png|One of Violet's two human henchmen Samuel thumb|left|General Blue mistakes Obotchaman for Samuel In the Doblaje FUNimation, '''Samuel is General Blue's long lost brother. At Penguin Village, when General Blue was going to Senbei Norimaki's house in order to steal an airplane, he mistakes Obotchaman for Samuel while Obotchaman was fixing his stolen car. In the original versión japonesa, Samuel is never referenced to and General Blue instead expresses his attraction for Obotchaman. Tai thumb|Tai with his parents Tai es un niño pequeño que solo aparece en el anime de Dragon Ball. He was celebrating his birthday with his family during the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Kid Piccolo Jr. became angry at the sight of them and threw a rock through their window. While they were distracted, Piccolo Jr. entered their house and approached them from behind. The Namekian ransacked their house and ran off into the woods. The family sicced their dog on him, but Piccolo Jr. blasted it away, thereby discovering some of his power.Dragon Ball anime episodio 124, "Temple Above the Clouds" Tai's father shares a near identical appearance to Penny's Father from the película Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Tailor Ford thumb|left|Tailor Ford Tailor Ford es el hombre que hizo un nuevo Turtle School uniform para Goku right before he goes to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace with Yamcha, Puar, Krillin and Upa. Yamcha bribes him to have it done in an hour. Tailor Ford lives in a town in the northeast part of the Southern Continent. Tigre Ladrón thumb|El Tigre Ladrón en "Terror and Plague" The Tiger Thief is an anthropomorphic tiger (who is just like Bear Thief) who was being offered to save Chao's village in "Terror and Plague". He declined the offer and was going to attack Chao but was defeated by Goku. Another Tiger Thief later shows up in the Goku's Traffic Safety video, where he picks a fight with Goku and is again defeated and falls off of a bridge. This Tiger Thief es doblado por Daisuke Gōri. ;Videojuegos The Tiger Bandit Gang is a group of anthropomorphic Tiger Bandits that serve as common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. ;Curiosidades *The armor the Tiger Thief wears resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. The Bear Thief, the Tiger Thief, the nameless warrior trapped in the Gourd of Mist, Sky Dragon, and Lord Yao also wear similar-looking armor. Personajes sin nombre Mujeres que hacen Aerobic thumb|Aerobics WomenLas mujeres aerobicas (エアロビの女人) son mujeres que aparecen el el prgrama de TV favorito del Maestro Roshi, "Wide-Thigh Aerobics"Daizenshuu 7, 1996 que observa cada vez que es capaz de hacerlo. Afirma que verlas podría desbloquear la clave para la creación de una nueva técnica, cuando en realidad lo única razón por la que que quiere verlo es por el placer de ver a las mujeres hermosas haciendo ejercicio. Cada vez que ve el programa, las mujeres parecen diferentes. thumb|left|150px|Aerobics Women on Old Kai's TV Este programa apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 24 "El alto precio de la Educación" de la manga y el Episodio 14, "Rival de Goku" en el anime. En un caso en el Episodio "Encontrad esa piedra!", Arale Norimaki se puede ver en la televisión en vez de la mujer, pero cuando la pantalla se movió de nuevo a la mujer normal Roshi se volvió a ver. En un Episodio Roshi se ve escuchando cintas de entrenamiento en un reproductor de casete en lugar de verla en la televisión. En el Episodio "The Doomsday Broadcast", el programa fue interrumpido brevemente cuando Cell entró por el suelo justo debajo de una mujer aeróbico, lo que la hizo entrar en un ajuste gritando, así como alertar a los Z Fighters a la presencia Cell en la televisión. "Wide-Thigh Aerobics" También es visto por Kaio Shin anciano mientras estaba desbloqueando el poder de Gohan. Pareja Anciana thumb|La pareja anciana Una pareja de ancianos que reveló lo que es el Slime Electrico es Goku y Pan, y explicó los acontecimientos en torno a ataque de Rage Shenron. Madre del Emperador Pilaf thumb|left|El sueño de Pilaf con su madre hablándole Durante la Emperor Pilaf Saga, solo en el anime, el Emperor Pilaf tiene un sueño con su madre diciéndole "Pilaf, ¿Robaste esas bolas de dragón? "Entonces, Pilaf dice" mamá ", lo que le hace tropezar y hacer caer las bolas de dragón. Ella no es mencionada otra vez en las series.Dragon Ball episodio 11, "The Penalty is Pinball" Cuatro Boxeadores Profesionales thumb|Los cuatro boxeadores profesionales En el episodio de relleno "The Legend of a Dragon", el Colonel Silver pelea contra cuatro boxeadores profesionales. Él esquiva fácilmente todos sus ataques y golpea a todos dejándolos fuera de combate. Chica Musculosa thumb|left|Goku le trae a Roshi una mujer musculosa una Chica musculosa que trajo a Kame House cuando Goku fue allí para recibir entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi. ;Biografía Roshi le dijo a Goku que tenia que encontrar a una chica con curvas en primer lugar. Cuando Goku regresó, Roshi descubrió que le trajo de vuelta a esta gran mujer. Después de esto, el Maestro Roshi le mostró Goku una foto del tipo de chica que quería. ;Videojuegos This lady hace una aparición menor en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen y es un jefe en Dragon Ball: Origins. En Dragon Ball: Origins, Goku finds this muscular woman in the Mushroom Forest after a villager from Monster Carrot's Village told him a robust woman was there seeking for a mushroom that would make her stronger. After the boss battle, she accepts to travel to Kame House with Goku because she wants to learn martial arts. ;Curiosidades A woman who looks like the Muscular Lady is later seen at the 21º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales, during the brief scene in which Goku is naked following his Great Ape de-transformation. Madre con gafas de Sol thumb|La madre con gafas de Sol en "A Trip to the City" Una mujer con pelo rojo/amarillo y gafas de Sol que vive en West City. Ella hace varias apariciones menores en las series. She is often seen rolling a stroller, like in her first appearance, in "A Trip to the City". She is seen fleeing West City in "Prelude to Vengeance", with her daughter watering flowers in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, pushing a stroller in "People of Earth Unite", rolling a stroller with three kids in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Ella también aparece en Dragon Ball Online. ;Galería WMother2.png|La madre con gafas de Sol en "A Trip to the City" WMother&Baby.png|La madre con gafas de Sol en "A Trip to the City" MotherWithSunglasses(PiccoloSaga).png|La madre con gafas de Sol durante la King Piccolo Saga WMother(Pln).png|La madre con gafas de Sol en Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans POEU - Mother w sunglasses.png|La madre con gafas de Sol en "People of Earth Unite" WMother1(Jmp).png|La madre con gafas de Sol en Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! WMother2(Jmp).png|La madre con gafas de Sol en Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Pareja Rica thumb|left|Pareja Rica La Pareja Rica es un marido y esposa que había perdido su dinero. They visit Fortuneteller Baba to retrieve it; she reveals to them that they had hid it in a cucumber, something they had forgotten. Then, they leave Baba's palace in their limo. This rich couple obviously had the financial means to to pay Baba's massive fee to have their fortune told, so they did not have to fight her five warriors. Guerrero Fuerte-pero-misericordioso thumb|El Guerrero Fuerte-pero-misericordioso El Guerrero Fuerte-pero-misericordioso es un personaje featured in Master Roshi's story about the Devilmite Beam in "The Mysterious Fifth Man". According to Master Roshi, long ago there was a Mighty-but-compassionate Warrior. His power was beyond measure, yet many foolish upstarts tried to destroy him, in hopes of making a name for themselves. They were all unsuccessful, until one day, Spike the Devil Man appeared. Knowing he could not compete against the warrior's strength, the Devilman attacked using his mind. He discovered he could exploit his opponent's negative thoughts, no matter how faint, and convert them into an energy beam of immense power, the Devilmite Beam. The Mighty-but-compassionate Warrior looks very similar to Nam. Strong King's Guard thumb|The guard confronts King Piccolo The Strong King's Guard es miembro de Earth's Military. He is very strong for a Human, as well as very large (nearly as tall as King Piccolo, who is over 8 feet tall). This guard attempts to thwart Piccolo's takeover of King Castle, but is killed with a hand through his chest after he refuses to tell King Piccolo where King Furry is located. It is presumed he was soon after revived with the other recent victims of King Piccolo and his sons. Hombre Viejo de la Ciudad thumb|left|200px|The Parsley City Old Man El es uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre de los Androides. Cuando los Androides 17 y 18 estaban atacando una ciudad este Anciano dispara al Androide 17 pero no le hace nada, el Androide 17 se le acerca y le dice ¿Así que te gusta disparar, no?, saca su pistola y estaba a punto de morir pero aparece Trunks del Futuro y los mata y rescata al anciano. Él dice que los androides mataron a su esposa e hijos. Padres adoptivos de Piccolo thumb|La pareja de ancianos con el huevo de Piccolo An old couple who found King Piccolo's last egg, which contained Piccolo Jr. The old lady spotted the egg, and she and her husband brought it to their house. There, they witnessed Piccolo Jr.'s birth. Later, the young Piccolo Junior burned down the couple's empty house and vowed revenge. La pareja solo aparece en el anime episodio Lost and Found y no aparece en el manga. The old lady looks like Old Woman Spring, the shopkeeper from Penguin Village. piccolosadoptivefather.png|Padre adoptivo de Piccolo piccolosadoptivemother.png|Madre adoptiva de Piccolo Hijo de Hero thumb|left|Hijo de Hero The son of Hero. When his father's body had been borrowed by Kami, Hero's son was rooting for his father during in the whole 23º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. After Kami freed Hero while he was sucked into an Evil Containment Wave Container by Piccolo, his father woke up in the ring confused and the boy was seen congratulating his father. Trabajadores de Lucky Food thumb|Trabajadores de Lucky Foods Dos hombres que trabajan para Lucky Foods. Su vehículo fue robado por los Android 18, Android 17 y Android 16 mientras tomaban un café caliente. Ellos trataron de detener a los Androides, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron al Androide 16 levantando el vehículo, dejándolos sorprendidos. Hombre con la remera "The Super Saiyan" thumb|left|Un hombre con la remera Super Saiyan a la derecha Dos hombres con la remera "The Super Saiyan" son vistos dos veces en las series. No está claro si ellos si quiera conocen sobre los Saiyans. Probablemente fue una broma. thumb|Un hombre con la remera Super Saiyan a la izquierda El primer hombre aparece en "Saiyans Emerge" cuando Semi-Perfect Cell is threatening to kill the people on the nearby islands if Android 18 will not show herself. He has light brown hair, and wears a plain white t-shirt with gold letters which read "The Super Saiyan". The screen at this time shows a couple of citizens, and he is shown standing to another man. Otro hombre con una remera que se lee "The Super Saiyan" aparece en Bojack Unbound. Capsule Corporation Explorer thumb|left|El hombre que trabaja para Capsule Corporation El Capsule Corporation Explorer es un hombre que trabaja para Capsule Corporation. He meets Goku in the Northern Wastelands desert and tells hims about the upcoming tornado while the Saiyan was searching for one of the seven Dragon Balls during the ten day period before the Cell Games.Dragon Ball Z episodio 173, "Dende's Dragon" Tao's Tailor thumb|The Tailor An unnamed tailor who lives in a city south of the Sacred Land of Korin and east of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. Mercenary Tao aparece to this tailor right after Goku had ruined his outfit during their battle. The tailor says to Tao that the outfit would take a whole week to remake, but Tao gives him only three days, and the tailor remakes his outfit without sleep. When he asks for his pay, Tao wonders why he would ask the world's greatest assassin to give away money. Tao tells him he does not carry any money and instead offers to kill someone for him, as his services normally cost 10 billion zeni, but as the tailor does not want anyone killed, Tao kills the tailor with a Pressure Point Attack and leaves the shop, telling him to keep the change. ;Videojuegos Tao's tailor aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball: Origins 2, but is not shown being killed by Tao. He is even shown in level 7-1, replacing the tailor who remade Goku's Turtle School uniform in the series. In the bonus level 5-6, the tailor is the one who tells Krillin about a fabulous treasure and the "giant bird" who protects it inside the pyramid in the Sacred Land of Korin. ;Curiosidades *A personaje who looks similar to this tailor is briefly seen in the King Piccolo Saga.Dragon Ball anime Episodio 119, "Battle Cry" Niño asiático Sin nombre thumb|left|Niño asiático Sin nombre Un Niño asiático Sin nombre que ayuda a Sharpner get a picture of the Great Saiyaman (Gohan) unmasked.Dragon Ball Z episodio 209, "Camera Shy" As part of Sharpner's plan, the boy asks Gohan if he can help him see, so Gohan lifts up the child and the child takes off Gohan's sunglasses. Sharpner gets a shot of him unmasked, but Piccolo destroys all the cameras so it was useless. In the Doblaje FUNimation, este personaje es doblado por Laurie Steele (la voz de Krilin joven). Gran Luchador Sin nombre thumb|Gran Luchador Sin nombre Un Luchador Sin nombre que se enfrentó a Bruce Lee por 100,000 zeni en la Red Ribbon Army Saga episodio "A Trip to the City". This big fighter solo aparece en el anime. All of his attacks are dodged by the Bruce Lee Impersonator, and he is then knocked out with a uppercut causing the impersonator to win. He bears a slight resemblance to retired USMC drill instructor and actor R. Lee Ermey. He also has a resemblance to General White, but with a flat top haircut. Amigos del Gran Luchador thumb|left|Los amigos del Gran Luchador en la multitud Dos hombre quienes son amigos del Gran Luchador. Ellos visten ropa parecida, and are seen cheering the Big Fighter on during his fight with the Bruce Lee Impersonator. Once the fighter loses, they drag him out of there. Pareja Sin nombre thumb|La pareja vista en TV Una pareja que aparece en la TV de la Capsule House de Bulma. La pareja esta a punto de besarse y Bulma realmente lo disfruta hasta que Goku cambia la TV a un programa de Godzilla que la asusta. La mujer llama al hombre Chad.Dragon Ball episodio 2, "The Emperor's Quest" Asesino Francotirador Sin nombre thumb|left|130px|Asesino Francotirador Sin nombre An Arabic-looking assassin that attempted to kill Mercenary Tao while he stayed in the village where he got new clothes. When attempting to kill Tao, Tao flipped his sandal off of his feet into the air which prevented the bullet from hitting him causing the unnamed assassin to fail. Él solo aparece en el 61º episodio del Dragon Ball anime titulado "Korin Tower". His weapon is an Armalite AR-15, the semi-automatic cilivian model of the M16A1. Doctor Sin nombre thumb|Doctor Sin nombre A doctor who works in Wukong Hospital. He slightly resembles Dr. Brief (and sounds quite similar to him), except with slightly spikier hair, a smaller mustache, and is remarkably taller. This doctor takes care of Goku when he is in the hospital after his battle against Vegeta. He and the nurse refuse to let Goku train with his bad arm. Later, he does not want Yajirobe to give him a Senzu Bean, and both he and the nurse are quite shocked to see it completely heal Goku. They then watch as Goku leaving the hospital and flying away on his Flying Nimbus. El doctor es brevemente visto en una cinemática en el primer videojuego de Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Luchador Sin nombre herido por Tien thumb|left|El hombre herido por Tien Un hombre que Tien Shinhan hirió en un combate de martial arts y que guarda graves rencores. Tien se reencuentra con él, en el episodio "Tien's Atonement". ;Biografía This fighter was savagely beaten in the ring of an unnamed tournament held before the 22º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. As they fought in front of the large, cheering audience, Tien wins the fight, but instead of stopping when he has got the win, he breaks the man's leg mercilessly. thumb|The fighter while confronting Tien in the ring While searching for the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi arrive at a near-vacated town. Tien knocks at the door of the house where the Dragon Ball is indicated to be. When the man's wife opens the door, Tien finds himself face-to-face with the ex-fighter. Sitting at a table, the man recognizes Tien. He says he suffered 13 broken bones and it took him 2 years to make his way back to his house after what Tien did to him. thumb|left|The injured man en casa While the man's wife calls the police, believing Tien is responsible for the series of murders being committed by Tambourine, Tien gives a heart-felt apology and asks for the Dragon Ball. The man laughs at him and refuses outright to have anything to do with Tien. Outside the house, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu note a bunch of police cars arriving. They bust into the house and wish to arrest Tien for the murder of all the martial artists. Master Roshi walks into the house to try to diffuse the situation. One officer recognizes him, and listens to Master Roshi as he vouches for Tien. Master Roshi is able to prove Tien's innocence and the police soon leave. Tien again asks for the Dragon Ball. Not trusting Tien, the man wearily predicts that the former Crane student will proceed to tear his humble house apart in his search for the object. Instead of getting mad, Tien grovels at the man's feet, begging him for forgiveness for his previous cruel actions and for the Dragon Ball which can help stop the current crisis, even offering to let the man take his revenge on him and break his arms if he so wishes. Surprised by Tien's humbleness, the man lowers his gun and grants Tien his forgiveness. He says that he may have the Dragon Ball, which his sleeping baby is currently holding. ;Galería TienVictim3.png|El peleador lastimado TienVictimWife.png|La esposa del hombre herido TienVictimBaby.png|El bebé del peleador sosteniendo la Dragon Ball Guerrero Namekiano Sin nombre thumb|Guerrero Namekiano Sin nombre El Namekiano Sin nombre hace su única aparición during the opening scene of the The Return of Cooler, where he is shown being chained up with other members of his race by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. After witnessing a fellow Namekian falling from exhaustion and being dragged without mercy by one of the guards, the Namekian warrior breaks out of his chains and attacks the robot. He is evidently stopped and caught in the guard's clamping hands, and is then thrown viciously to the ground. Before the guard is able to kill the Namekian with his blaster, Gohan shows up and deflects the blast. Élites Saiyan Sin nombre thumb|left|Los tres Élites Saiyan Sin nombre con Nappa y el Principe Vegeta Los Élite Saiyan Sin nombre son tres Saiyans who were likely high ranking members of the Saiyan Army. They appear in anime-filler only, when Vegeta recalls his past to Goku. ;Apariencias thumb|Los tres Élites Saiyan Sin nombre, along with Nappa and Prince Vegeta, witnessing King Vegeta's power La primera de élite tiene el pelo negro y una aramdura de batalla negra, la segunda elite tiene el pelo rubio y una armadura de batalla verde, y la tercera elite el pelo rojizo. una verde oscura armadura de batlla. Curiosamente, los tres tienen la misma scouter verde y sus diseños Battle Armor son casi idénticos entre sí y el de Bardock ;Vista general En un planeta sin nombre, los tres élites Saiyan y Nappa se reían en el entretenimiento después de que Vegeta explosionase sádicamente a uno de los habitantes. Cuando los habitantes trataron de defenderse, los Saiyans fueron protegidos por un escudo de energía. El primero estaba arrodillado y parecía aburrido, mientras que los otros dos estaban de pie detrás de Nappa como ellos y Vegeta testigo al Rey Vegeta destruyendo los habitantes del planeta, y los otros dos planetas en las inmediaciones, así, con una onda explosiva. Saiyan Messenger Soldier Sin nombre thumb|left|Saiyan messenger soldier Sin nombre This was one of King Vegeta's messenger soldiers of the Royal Guard, and was ultimately killed by King Vegeta when he failed him on the mission to capture planet Tazba. Conductor de Camión Sin nombre thumb|The truck driver as he eyes Goku Jr.'s backpack full of food El hombre conductor de camión (トラックの運転手, Torakku no unten-shu; lit. "Truck Driver") visto en Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Le ofrece a Goku Jr. un viaje solo para robarle su comida mientras orina. Además de ser ladrón, el hombre sin nombre es un vago y tiene sobrepeso. Trabaja para una compañia llamada Mac Macs, que aparentemente es un distribuidor hamburguesa. Guerrero Sin nombre thumb|left|El guerrero sin nombre An unnamed warrior who was trapped inside the Gourd of Mist. He is seen when Chao tells Goku about the gourd in "Terror and Plague". This warrior wields a sovnya (a Russian naginata-like weapon), and wears an armor that resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties.The Bear Thief, Ox-King, the Tiger Thief, Sky Dragon, and Lord Yao also wear similar-looking uniform. Other World Fighter thumb|The long-haired fighter vs. Gorilla This Other World Fighter is a long-haired fighter from the East Quadrant of the universe. He is seen beating the Gorilla during the Other World Tournament,Dragon Ball Z episodio 196, "Tournament Begins" but did not make it to the final rounds. During the final of the tournament, East Kai makes him run laps along with her other students for losing their fights.Dragon Ball Z episodio 198, "Final Round" This fighter's design is used for the Other World Fighter enemies encountered in the Battlefield Royale en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. ;Galería ZarbonEsqueFightersBuuFury.png|Long-haired fighters in Buu's Fury Dbz buu's fury2.PNG|Fighter profile in Buu's Fury Dbz buu's fury4.PNG Dbz buu's fury3.PNG Dbz buu's fury.png Gigante de Monmaasu thumb|The giant from Monmaasu Un gigante que vive en Monmaasu. Este personaje fue diseñado por Akira Toriyama.Weekly Shōnen Jump #52, 1995 ;Biografía He owns a hawk that he uses to hunt. One day, he eats an apple where one of the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Balls was stuck and ends with a toothache. To retrieve the Black Star Dragon Ball, Goku removes his tooth by firing a Kamehameha at it. This ends the giant's toothache. Despues, se ve al gigante ayudando a la Genkidama Universal de Goku para derrotar a Omega Shenron. ;Videojuegos The giant is the Monmaasu stage in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, the with the Toothache Giant's tooth being his weak spot. ;Galería GiantContribution.png|El gigante de Monmaasu dando energía para la Genkidama de Goku Monmaase (ToriArt).png|Dos gigantes de Monmaasu (Weekly Shōnen Jump #52, 1995) Luud Cult Mercenary thumb|The unnamed mercenary working for the Luud Cult Un mercenario sin nombre que trabaja para el Luud Cult. Debido a que no se encontró ninguna Bola de dragon negra, cuando regresó a el Planeta Luud, se lo transformó en una muñeca y la absorbio Luud. Walter thumb|left|150px|Walter Walter 'era uno de los oficiales de policía que persiguen los androides después # 18 haber hurtado un traje de una tienda de ropa. Mientras que en la persecución, # 18 se bajó de la camioneta y sacó todos los coches de la policía con facilidad, deteniendo su búsqueda. Después de los coches de policía se habían tomado fuera de servicio por el # 18, Walter y otro hombre de la policía establecidos golpeados y sin habla en su coche. West City Taxi Driver thumb|West City Taxi Driver Un taxista que trabaja en el oeste de la ciudad y conduce un taxi aerodeslizador. Cuando Goku llega a la ciudad y hace un poco de exploración de Bulma en el Episodio "Un viaje a la ciudad", se mete en un taxi Un y pide al conductor que lo llevara a la casa de Bulma. Cuando el taxista se entera de que Goku no tiene dinero, él se enoja y le dice que se vaya a su taxi. El controlador de West City Taxi tarde aparece en Dragon Ball: Plan de Erradicación de los Super Saiyans, donde se le muestra noqueado después de un accidente de coche. Además, su auto hace una breve aparición en Dragon Ball: Goku y sus amigos regresan !!. WTaximan.png|West City Taximan in "A Trip to the City" AngryTaximan.png|West City Taximan angry Taximan(Pln).png|West City Taximan in ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales Staff Members Organizador del Torneo Mundial de artes marciales thumb|Unnamed Tournament Staff Member at the tournament. Un hombre Sin nombre que trabaja en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales visto principalmente en la Saga del torneo. Se le ve a veces con un megáfono dirigiendo combatientes para ir a las rondas eliminatorias. Bulma se enfada con él porque no le permitirá ver a Yamcha pelear. Cabe destacar que el Maestro Roshi también se refiere a él como un bocazas. Él también aparece en Dragon Ball Online y varios otros videojuegos. Marvin thumb|left|Marvin Marvin fue el hombre a cargo del 25º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Él apareció en el manga (en cameos durante la saga torneo mundial, donde actúa como un Personaje de fondo) y el anime (en "Aprenda a fusionarse!"). Después de que Babidi hizó su emisión telepatica a la Tierra exigiendo el paradero de Trunks, Goten y Piccolo. Marvin, quien tenía su información del torneo, contactó Babidi y le dijo sus nombres (dijo que uno de ellos se llamaba Ma Junior, Piccolo registrado con ese nombre), con la esperanza de que Babidi que le sobra. Sin embargo, Babidi quería saber dónde estaban ubicados, algo que Marvin no lo sabía. Babidi entonces lo mata sin piedad por el uso de sus poderes para inflar su cabeza hasta que explotó y le dice a todo el pueblo de la tierra que si no podían encontrar sus direcciones en 5 días, Majin Buu los mataría a todos. Se supone que fue revivido por las bolas de dragón. Registration Staff Member El hombre que trabaja en la registration office del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Él también aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai y en el segundo adelanto de Dragon Ball Online. Tournament Referee thumb|The referee during the 22nd World Tournament El abritro del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales, y el arbitro principal del Intergalactic World Tournament.Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, 1993 El tambien aparece en Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 como el arbitro delf torneo de Mr. Satan. ;Galería Refree DBZ.jpg|The referee in Dragon Ball Z Participantes del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales Luchador 40 thumb|left|Luchador 40 Luchador 40 era un antropomorfo lobo azul luchador que perdió en la Ronda de Eliminación de los 21º torneo de Mundial de Artes Marciales. Llegó a la ronda eliminatoria final, que habría dado lugar a estar en el torneo, pero fue creado en contra Yamcha. Pensó estilo Colmillo de Lobo de Yamcha era un nombre tonto, pero luego fue derrotado por una técnica de este estilo, el cegamiento Colmillo de Lobo Fist. Su pelea con Yamcha es la única vez que ciega Colmillo de Lobo Fist ha demostrado en el anime, pero la técnica reapareció en videojuegos. Luchador 69 thumb|Luchador 69 '''Luchador 69 es un luchador que perdió en la ronda de eliminación del 21º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. ;Biografía thumb|left|The fighter in "Milk Delivery" La primera vez que se ve la lucha contra Yamcha en un dojo en "Milk Entrega" (escena presente sólo en el anime). En el Torneo Mundial, combatiente de 69 se vio por primera vez levantar un gran peso antes de su pelea. Cuando vio a Goku era su oponente, él y el resto de la audiencia pensó que era una broma. Goku entonces lo empujó con un dedo, que le hace perder el equilibrio y caer fuera del ring, él y todo el mundo sorprendiendo en la habitación viendo (la mayoría de las cuales supone que fue suerte).Dragon Ball anime Episodio 20, "Elimination Round" ;Actores de voz *Japón: Daisuke Gōri ;Curiosidades thumb|Yajirobe's opponent in the 23rd tournament *Un combatiente similar al 69 es el oponente de Yajirobe en los 23º torneo de Mundial de Artes Marciales. Contrariamente a la caza de 69 años, este luchador aparece como un hombre de piel clara y es doblado Por Yukitoshi Hor''Dragon Ball'' anime Episodio 135, "Battle of the Eight" *En Dragon Ball: Origins, combatiente de 69 es un jabalí boxeo antropomórfico que es similar a uno de los seguidores de Hasky. Luchador 83 thumb|left|Luchador 83 Luchador 83 (ラ ン ラ ン 老師, Ranran Roshi; "Lang Lang Roshi") es un luchador que perdió en la Ronda de Eliminación de los 21º torneo de Mundial de Artes Marciales. Él es un maestro de la de estilo Lion Kempo (獅子 牙 流 の 拳法 家, Shishi kiba-ryū no Kenpō-ka). Luchador 83 llegó a la ronda eliminatoria final, que habría dado lugar a estar en el torneo, pero fue puesto en contra Goku. Pensó que la postura de Goku era extraño porque dejó todo abierto su área, pero luego fue derrotado rápidamente de Goku lanzándolo fuera del ring. ;Videojuegos Él es un jefe en Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, llamado Lang Lang Roshi. Su diseño se utiliza para los enemigos aspirantes a combate, Rowdy Fighter e Instructor en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque de los Saiyans. ;Curiosidades The filler personaje Mr. Lao, who aparece years later in Dragon Ball Z, resembles an aged version of Fighter 83. Also, Mr. Lao's granddaughter, Lime, mentioned that her grandfather once fought in the Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Luchador 97 thumb|Luchador 97 Luchador 97 is an anthropomorphic bear con un acento inglés británico who wears a karate gi who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. He was first seen in the audience laughing along with the other fighters because of Goku's size when he was going to fight Fighter 69 and later seen amazed when Krillin beat the Orin Temple Bully. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Krillin. Krillin easily beat him by kicking him straight in the face where he fell to the ground and raised a white flag forfeiting the match. His personaje model aparece en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen as a generic fighter in the 23º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales preliminaries. The model aparece three times losing against Yamcha, Piccolo and Chi-Chi. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Fighter 97 has a grey fur and wears a military uniform. Bruce Lee imitador thumb|left|150px|Un personaje que se asemeja a Bruce Lee thumb|Bruce Lee Imitador en West City El es un Personaje que se asemeja a la vida real de artes marciales Bruce Lee. Él es visto por primera vez en una visión cuando Krilin le dice a Goku sobre el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales en el Episodio " Entrega de leche". En la visión, él lucha un mono de boxeo, luego se quemó por Baragon. Más tarde, el Bruce Lee Imitador es visto varias veces en la Ronda de Eliminación en los 21º torneo de Mundial de Artes Marciales. Él es visto por primera vez en el 21 º Torneo Mundial de entrenamiento de Artes Marciales justo antes del comienzo de las peleas. Cuando Goku llega al ring para pelear luchador de 69 años, se le puede ver diciendo "¿Qué es esto? La Brigada de pañales ?!" Él se muestra a continuación, la lucha contra Krilin en un partido donde lo golpea varias veces y utiliza su famoso "Dragón pisa fuerte." Cuando Krilin volver a levantarse, el Bruce Lee Imitador se asusta y se esconde detrás del árbitro y se rinde. Otro Personaje que se asemeja a Bruce Lee se ve en West City en el Episodio "Un viaje a la Ciudad", donde desafía a la gente a una pelea callejera y cualquier persona que golpea a él obtendrá 100.000 zeni. Goku y lo combaten, pero después de ver una tremenda fuerza de Goku, que se da por vencido. Este Personaje it jefe de la ONU en el videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. ;Galería Great Lee.PNG|The Impersonator in "Milk Delivery" LeeBurned.PNG|The Impersonator burned by Baragon Lee getting ready.PNG Lee elbowing krillin.PNG Lee scared.PNG BruceLeeWins.png Cocky&Funny.png GokuPunchBruce.png BruceInPain1.png BruceInPain2.png Mohawked Fighter thumb|left|The Mohawked fighter that fought Yamcha The Mohawked Fighter is an unnamed fighter that fought Yamcha in the elimination round of the 22º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. The mohawked man tosses some boards into the air, which he wrecks with one punch. Yamcha says that boards do not fight back, and Mohawk man replies that Yamcha will not be able to fight back when he is trashing him. Yamcha wins the match though. Luchador de Sumo thumb|El Luchador de Sumo El Luchador de Sumo es un luchador de sumo sin nombre que luchó Tien en la ronda de eliminación de los 22º torneo de Mundial de Artes Marciales. El luchador de sumo sube al ring listo para luchar Tien. Otro luchador insulta al luchador de sumo, llamándolo una gota de grasa. El luchador de sumo pasos fuera del ring, y airadamente le dice al boxeador que decir que a la cara. El luchador golpea al luchador de sumo en el estómago, o ningún efecto. El luchador de sumo y luego golpea el luchador en una pared (se ve muy dolorosa, los dientes del chico fueron eliminados). Yamcha dice que es bastante fuerte, y Jackie Chun añade que luchadores como que son difíciles de superar. El partido comienza, y el luchador de sumo se abalanza sobre Tien. Tien golpea rápidamente el luchador de sumo en la cara, y él se derrumba. Tien gana el partido, sorprendiendo a todos. Catman thumb|left|Catman Catman es un luchador que se ve de registrarse para el torneo de Mundial 23º de Artes Marciales. A pesar de ser llamado Catman, él no muestra rasgos felinos. No se le ve luchando en las rondas eliminatorias, pero al parecer las perdió, ya que no era uno de los ocho finalistas. Koryuu thumb|Koryuu en el Torneo Mundial Koryuu (コウリュウ, Kouryuu) fue un luchador de sumo en la división infantil del 25° Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Él acorralo a Mooki con sus ataques de sumo, y al final ganó por empujarlo fuera de la arena. Sin embargo, también tiro al locutor fuera. Parecía un competidor muy fuerte, pero desafortunadamente perdió a mitad de camino, y no llegó a las finales. Mooki thumb|left|135px|Mooki at the World Tournament Mooki es un luchador de la división Junior del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. He loses his match when Koryuu pushes him out of the ring. Although he loses his match, the crowd cheers for him as Mr. Satan (shown in one of his more heroic moments) hoists him above his shoulder. Charlie thumb|Charlie enfrenta a Goku Charlie es un competidor de la división junior de la 31º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Compite en el principio del torneo, y se enfrenta a Goku. Él es derrotado por Goku, haciéndolo llorar con un pequeño toque con el dedo. Mad Chilli thumb|left|Mad Chilli about to fight Papayaman Mad Chilli fue un semi finalista en la 31º Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Perdió ante Papayaman (que es Majuub difrazado). Club Fan de Yamcha thumb|Club Fan de Yamcha El Club Fan de Yamcha es un grupo de chicas de Ciudad Oeste que están interesadas románticamente en Yamcha, a pesar que salia con Bulma en ese momento. Aparecen en "Master Thief, Hasky" donde gritan fuera de la Corporación Capsula queriendo a Yamcha pero se decepcionan cuando Goku muestra su cara por la ventana, en su lugar. Entonces Bulma se enoja y les dice a todas que se vayan. Zorn thumb|150px|Zorn Zorn es un personaje Saiyan solo-anime que aparece en una escena retrospectiva de Frieza. ;Biografía Zorn se coloca a la izquierda del trono del Rey Vegeta y brevemente le ruega que no entregar el Príncipe Vegeta a Freezer, que el Rey Vegeta responde airadamente a diciendo que no tiene otra opción. Zorn posiblemente murió junto con el Rey y otros Saiyans Elite durante su fallido intento de asesinato Freezer o pereció con el resto de los Saiyans en Año 737, cuando Freezer hizo estallar el planeta Vegeta. ;Curiosidades *Fue FUNimation Entertainment quien creó el nombre "Zorn", siendo obviamente un juego de palabras con "Corn" (maíz en español). En la versión original japonesa, no se menciona el nombre de este Saiyan. Véase también *Lista de personajes Referencias en:List of Tertiary Characters Categoría:Contenidos *